Not that ordinary
by lovinxoxo
Summary: katie and her demi-god friends were not just who they said they were. Read as they battle there demons and will there friends discover who they are.
1. Chapter 1

disclamer - i do not own harry potter or percy jackson

tell me what you think not very good at grammer and spelling.

To you Katie Gardener was just a demi-god daughter of detemter but katie holds a secret along with some other demi-god friends .Katie Gardener was not really who she says she is ,she actually a witch prudence katie hope halliwell and the last of her family. She had long brown hair like her grandmother , tan skin from her grandmothers sister phoebe and green eyes of her dad and a cheek smile. Katie was the third child of chris halliwell and when she was 5 something katie wished she could forget happened it was a masica.

All of them all of her family was wipe out she only lived because of her mother telling her in her mind to hide and as fast as she could. She hide for eternity in her head when the screams finally stopped , with her tear rican face she came down .Katie found all her family died on the ground and there was a lot of them who came for the family meal her grandma always asisdeted they have. She saw her brother and sister who were the twins her dad had with his first marriage who died when the twins were 9 by a demon attack. There was her aunt and uncle with there wife ,husband and children. Her dads cousins and there family , her grandparents and her grandma's sisters and husbands. She was a coward she left them all there to die. She new what she had to do.

Katie ran up the stairs and grab a bag and started packing some clothes , her music box , charms , crystals , some books -which include her family's book of shadows- and her sketches she drew her self. Some how she fit everything in. On her way down the stairs she grab the leather jacket that belonged to her namesake and great at pagie's daughter. Katie took one long look at all her family's died faces... She was a disgrace to them. She abandoned them , Katie promised her self she would never cry again because she didn't deserve to. Then walk out of the manor to live on the streets where she would meet three particular people.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I do not own anything**

Clarisse ... Sat at home in her bedroom that she did not really like. Three words about the room pink, pink, pink. Clarisse hated pink. Thought for some strange reason her mother believed she liked it along with other girly thing. At the age of 4 her mum made her do ballet. Fatal mistake with the wrestling club across the rode.

Now do not get her wrong she loves her mother but they were too much of opposites. The only thing where they were alike was by appearance both with dark brown hair nearly black, deep brown eyes with bits of gold. She sometimes resembled her father .Who by the way was the Greek god of war. She had her fathers glare that brought fear to your eyes, his smile which was more of a smirk and his personality but she had emotion to people .Clarisse was a witch passed down skipping a generation meaning her mother. The reason was one of her powers was empathy to feel once person emotions, therefore she could feel a person emotions if hurt or sick so on and so on. This made Clarisse build a wall being 6 it was hard to control so she focused on one emotion at a time this made her hostile around people making her get bullied and have no friends she defended herself but it always gets her into trouble. In the end it caused terrible loss because of the power she did not want. A demon wanted the power and in the end her mother lost her life. Now Clarisse wondered what to do next sat on the bed in the room she hated so much she was hurtful towards her mother for it. Clarisse got up of the bed. The demon vanquished as soon as he killed her mother by Clarisse in her fury, so she started to get all her clothes, some of favourite items like her way over used book the magic finger, and then she walk to her mother bent down and whispered in her ear then said goodbye taking a necklace with a beautiful dog with a diamond encrusted eye. She left what else could she do.

**Hope you like it next chapter will include be in two different points of view or in separate chapters.**


End file.
